The Bow Meow's lament
Obtaining Talk to Soki at (7,-16). You must be at least level 2 to take this quest. Step 1 : Some mimilk for a Bow Meow ; Description : Bring some mimilk for the miserable Bow meow ; Objectives : Bring to Soki: x1 Mimilk ; Rewards : 220 XP Acquire 1 Mimilk from the Inn at 5,-17 buy from the bartender called Tek Abir (4 Kamas)and talk to Soki to complete this step. Step 2 : Some foofood ; Description : Get some information from people you'll meet about what a medium-sized Bow Meow does eat. And bring a bit of food to this Bow-meow. ; Objectives : Get information and bring food ; Rewards : 220 XP Acquire a Gudgeon, Grawn, Tofu egg or other food a Bow Meow pet eats, then talk to Soki to complete this step. Step 3 : A bow meholy walk ; Description : Take the bow-meow for a walk into town ; Objectives : Discover map The Fish Sellroom (0,-18) Discover map Florist Lady (-1,-20) at the gate, Discover map The Small Park (3,-18) Discover map Initial place (7,-16) Take the cat, go for a walk and then come back ; Rewards : 500 XP Talk to Soki and agree to take him for a walk. You will move off the map in a cutscene and acquire the following character Soki (item). Visit the fish sellroom (0,-18), the florist shop (-1,-20), and the small park (3,-18) in this order. Then return to (7,-16) to complete the walk with a quick cutscene, also losing Soki (item). Talk to Soki again to complete this step. (COOL TRICK. If a player has 'set up shop' on top of soki, make sure transparency isn't on (shift+2), and then click on soki, and start to take him for a walk. The character will walk come to you in the cutscene! Looks pretty cool, however I wouldn't recommend it, as some people get pretty stressed when they can't take soki for a walk) Note: Players have occasionally had difficulty completing this step. See Talk:The Bow Meow's lament for discussion of this problem.ankama have anononced they have now fixed this problem. Step 4 : Bow Meow hero? ; Description : Find out how this frail Bow Meow could be considered as a hero by its partner. ; Objectives : Search and bring back what will turn Bow Meow into a hero ; Rewards : 1040 XP Acquire 1 Moumouse and talk to Soki. The easiest way is by completing the first step of the quest Poor Twitwi (5,-18). Watch the cutscene ending with walking off the map to complete this step and the quest. Note: You do not lose the Moumouse, you just need to have one in your inventory. Completion When you return to the screen, Soki and Aida are sitting together as a couple. Isn't that sweet? Add It Up Here are the final totals of everything earned if you finish the entire quest. :1700 XP Here are the final totals of everything you must buy or otherwise aquire to finsh the entire quest. :1 Mimilk :1 Bow Meow food (Anything the pet will eat) :1 Moumouse (Will not be lost) Category:Quest